Valentine Confessions
by Katchia
Summary: Members of the Mortal Instruments confess their most memorable Valentine memories. Includes Special guest, Valentine Morgenstern, and the rest of his Circle.


**In lieu of St. Valentine's day, I suppose I must contribute my offerings. So here, A Very Valentine story.**

* * *

Picture this:

A dark night, the wet breeze blowing off the water and freezing the nostrils together. A cold night, the wary glow of streetlamps flickering in the oncoming storm.

Picture this:

A small family, just three bodies heated by the warm fire in a dusty fireplace, in their small but charming cottage at the edge of the woods, where the moon shines brightly down upon them.

Now erase it from your mind.

Nothing like that ever happens, and you know it! The woods, why, you shiver to think! Wolves that can disguise themselves as men prowl those forests, waiting for the slightest chance of ending their starvation.

Or so I used to think.

In the dark night, one hand rises above the winds, bringing light to the small family, happily tucked away in their rather large and sturdy mansion, awaiting the return of the owner of that particularly fine hand.

Picture this:

A slight, yet very fit young man, already with lines of worry on his handsome face most likely from the disturbing news he has received on this night, hurries along a stone path from the towering building where a council has recently adjourned.

Picture this:

Along his back and arms are the runes and scars of a fighter, a warrior of the new age. Under his white hair shine the intelligent eyes of a mastermind; the eyes of a father.

This man, known to all as Valentine Morgenstern, the greatest warrior of this generation and all to come, is my husband.

I know, cool, right?

* * *

Valentine was my closest friend, bar Jocelyn. It was because of him I ever became a proper Shadowhunter- before he began tutoring me I was a failure; was horrible at everything and could bear no marks. He offered his help and we became close, even parabati, best friends and warriors, together.

Look, I don't know what you want me to tell you. He seemed so wonderful, had this great revolutionary plan that included all of us- the Circle, he always called us. His closest friends.

I was second in command, when we really formed the Circle, being Valentine's parabatai.

I can't even begin to condone for the terrible things we did, I could give a number of excuses, but we thought we were doing the right thing.

Although I had my doubts about killing off the downworlders, I never did anything about it. None of us did. Like I mentioned before, we believed in Valentine so blindly we would probably have done anything he asked.

I had known Jocelyn since I was young; we'd practically grown up together. Seeing her marry Valentine was like a stab into my back and heart, both metaphorically and literally.

All, it seemed, was well and good until one night Valentine asked me to go hunting with him. A pack of werewolves had manifested outside of the city boundaries, and Valentine was anxious to put an end to their existence.

Coincidentally, that same day Jocelyn had come to me, frightened of her house and of her husband, saying she could hear screams echoing through the walls, saying that Valentine stayed out until all hours of the morning. At the time, I had no reason to doubt Valentine's intentions, but to comfort Jocelyn I asked Valentine about it. He told me I had nothing to worry; as Jocelyn was pregnant he passed off as her imagination.

That evening, I rode out with Valentine. He promised to watch my back. Needless to say, as a wolf's teeth clamped down upon my shoulder, he lied. Only known do I wonder if this was his true intention, to kill me off before I could become to curious.

I'll say the rest in as few words as possible: He carried me back to his house and he and Jocelyn watched over me, until the coming of the next full moon; my first transformation. Valentine then took me outside and handed over his blade, telling me to kill myself and rid the world of my disease. I think this was the beginning where I finally started to see through his façade.

The rest is my own story; I only ever saw Valentine again the time I fought him in my sister's cellar. But I'll leave it here.

* * *

**Hey…turned out quite well, I think! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**See you all next week!**


End file.
